


Neo Cakes and Treats

by jhengchie



Category: NCT (Band), 威神V | WayV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Fluff, M/M, pairing to be updated, sweets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-18 21:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhengchie/pseuds/jhengchie
Summary: Neo Cakes and TreatsFluff (tooth-rotting if I may add)Welcome to Neo Cakes and Treats where we serve you all the sweets you can imagine. Have a seat and enjoy the cakes and shakes or perhaps find something that will delight your life.Choose from our carefully curated menu!Custard CakeDevil’s Food CakeBanana and Walnut CakeWatermelon SmoothieCroissantsCheesecakeCoffee and Cream Pinata cakeSalted caramel browniesMochiChocolate chip cookies





	1. Now Serving: Custard Cake

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: This is a self-indulgent fiction about my favorite NCT OTPs and OT3s mixed with my passion for baking. Once in a while I would come across fanfictions so detailed and it showcased an author’s expertise, yet I myself can’t bring myself to write about what I’ve learned back in college or the things I do. Can you guess my undergraduate course through this fiction?

 

_Yutae_

 

 

Taeyong’s passion in baking is unrivaled and he excels in making them as much as eating them. He always had a sweet tooth so it was never a surprise that he got into baking at such a young age. He started with frozen cookie dough his mother bought for them to bake at a oven toaster. Though it turned underwhelming, Taeyong still considered it as a success for his first try. He paid extra attention to his baking classes in high school and by the end of the term, he was awarded a scholarship to a prestigious culinary school to major in cakes and pastries.

 

 

Baking is not rocket science but it is an exact science; from the ingredients to the baking time. Taeyong wasn’t a nerd but he knew why there are measurements in baking: you can’t correct something once it is in the oven. Each ingredient has its purpose and while in cooking you can taste the dish while it is bubbling away, you can’t taste a cake batter unless you risk yourself getting salmonella. Taeyong knew that balance is important, and the methodology to come up with the final product, but once mastered, it’s as easy as pie (But he won’t ever say that because pie is not as easy as it looks and he eternally cursed his failed apple pie attempt back in college).

 

 

If there is one recipe that he could be proud off, it has to be his chiffon cake. A lot of novice bakers would fail making the simple cake, as the techniques in baking and cooling is very important or else the cake would collapse. Yet the cake is very versatile that Taeyong preferred it over any other sponges.

 

_Chiffon cakes start with fresh eggs separated into yolks and whites, and the whites whipped to a medium peak, glossy and perfectly aerated.  The sugar added to the egg whites helps stabilizes the whites as it is being aerated and imparts sweetness to the cake._

 

 

Taeyong couldn’t remember how he had chance upon a curious customer at Neo Cakes and Treats, yet the then stranger’s face was deeply rooted in him. The boy was beautiful and when the stranger spoke, Taeyong can almost taste the sweet caramel on the tip of his tongue.

 

 

“It’s my mother’s birthday, can you suggest a good one to give her, not too sweet though.” The stranger inquired and Taeyong led him to the display where an assortment of pre-made cakes lined up and ready for anyone in a hurry.  “They are beautiful!” The stranger remarked and Taeyong smiled shyly at him.

 

 

“These ones are made with chiffon sponge, it is very light and midly sweet. We can customize the fillings to whatever you want. I prefer them over regular vanilla sponge because it’s less dense and has less fat in them.” Taeyong said and the man nodded.

 

 

“She likes Mangoes, do you perhaps have them…” The stranger looked at the nametag and smiled. “Taeyong. Do you have them?” The man asked and Taeyong nodded.

 

 

“We can make mangoes and cream cake for her, but it may take a few hours.” Taeyong replied and the man nodded.

 

 

“I’ve got time.” The man said and Taeyong nodded, leading him to the counter to finalize the order.

 

He handed a clipboard where his order was written along with the specific details such as the name to be piped on the cake and the number of candles to put on. Taeyong smiled as he read the man wrote his name as _Nakamoto Yuta_.

 

 

“Are you perhaps Japanese?” Taeyong inquired and the man, _Yuta,_  smiled and nodded. “ _Oh that’s nice to know.”_ Taeyong said in Japanese that made Yuta gape at him. “ _Are you going to wait for the cake or come back for it?”_ Taeyong asked in Japanese and Yuta was impressed with him.

 

 

“ _I’ll wait.”_ Yuta answered as he paid for the cake and settled himself on the café side of the store to order some coffee and pastry to spend the time.

 

 

_Chiffon cakes are very versatile that it can be use as bases for cream cakes like Strawberry Shortcake, Peaches and Cream and even Lemon Meringue cake. They are light and lower in fat so it is easily satisfying but not overwhelming._

 

 

“Hey Taeyong!” Taeyong looked up and he smiled as Yuta approached him.

 

 

“Hey Yuta, did your mom liked the cake?” Taeyong asked and Yuta nodded.

 

 

“Yeah, he told me to marry the baker.” Yuta joked and Taeyong laughed along.

 

“So what can I get you today?” Taeyong asked.

 

 

“Surprise me.” Yuta said and Taeyong grinned and told him to have a seat and he’ll serve it to him in a short while.

 

 

Ever since Yuta came that day, the caramel eyes and sweet smile of the Japanese stuck to Taeyong that it bothered and distracted him, almost ruining a perfect cake batter by overwhipping the egg whites. Taeyong sighed but at least the egg whites were salvageable. It took a few sleepless nights and a couple of research to finally translate the caramel brown hues to the decadent dessert that he is going to present to Yuta.

 

 

_Custard cakes are essentially three desserts in one. The bottom of the pan is covered in a layer of caramelized sugar, the slight nutty burnt sugar gives depth of flavor to the dish. A layer of egg custard is poured in next; the dense yet smooth layer is a perfect contrast to the soft and light chiffon cake. The cake requires gentle cooking so a bain-marie or water bath is required to have even and gentle cooking so the custard and cake cooks through despite the difference in the required cooking temperature._

Taeyong approached Yuta with a tray of the custard cake still in the pan. The Japanese was excited as Taeyong placed the tray before him.

 

“it’s a custard cake.” Taeyong introduced the cake still in the pan and Yuta merely nodded at it.

 

The baker used an offset spatula to ease the sides of the cake away from the pan before taking a plate and covering the pan completely. In a swift move, Taeyong flipped the plate and the pan and placed it in front of Yuta, gesturing that he do the honors of unmolding the cake. Yuta happily but gingerly lifted the cake pan and when the caramel oozed out and the cake is revealed, Yuta’s brown eyes were bright and his smile was sweet.

“This is beautiful!” Yuta remarked and Taeyong thanked him as he collected the pan and the tray to bring back to the kitchen. “Join me?” Yuta asked and Taeyong looked at the counter, eyeing his co-worker who just winked at him, he sat across Yuta and handed him the fork.

 

 

Yuta thanked him once more and squealed a quick _Itadakimasu_ before he took a bite of the decadent cake. His eyes grew impossibly wide and he grinned as he savored the complex taste of the dessert.

 

“How is it?” Taeyong asked nervously, as this was the first time he had served such creation, and to Yuta nonetheless.

 

 

“My mom is right.” Yuta answered and Taeyong raised a brow at it, he did not understand what Yuta was implying. “I should marry the baker.” Yuta said and winked at Taeyong while the latter blush scarlet and rubbed his nape while he laughed awkwardly.

 

 

“Don’t say that.” Taeyong chastised the younger but the Japanese merely winked at him as he took another bite of the cake, moaning at how it was perfectly delicious.

 

“Why? You don’t like me?” Yuta asked boldly and Taeyong bit his lower lip and then looked at Yuta in the eyes, searching the caramel brown eyes for the lie but all he saw was sincerity.

 

 

“On the contrary, I may just take up the offer to marry you!” Taeyong replied with a squeak that made Yuta laugh.

 

 

“We’re serving custard cake for dessert.” Yuta said and he took another forkful of the cake and offered it to Taeyong who was surprised but gladly ate it.

 

 

“Definitely custard cake for dessert.” Taeyong agreed whole-heartedly and they shared the dessert until only the gooey caramel was left.

 

“See you Taeyong.” Yuta waved as he stood to leave but Taeyong stood as well and kissed his cheek.

 

 

“See you Yuta.” He said and if he ended up getting a kiss, a number and a promise of a second date in return, he could only smile at his luck.

 

 

“So, about the recipe?” Jaehyun asked as Taeyong returned to the counter with the tray of empty cake pan and plate.

 

 

“Make your own, that’s our dessert.” Taeyong said and from the corner they heard their Ten, their co-worker, laugh while Jaehyun pouted.

 

 

 

 

 

 

\----

 

 


	2. Now Serving: Devil's Food Cake

DoJae

 

 

 

Jaehyun is known as the Valentine Boy in Neo Cakes and Treats as he was born on heart’s day. Comically, his favorite treats are chocolates. Chocolates are symbols of Valentine’s day and Jaehyun had correlated and bonded with the treat more than a baker should.  Chocolate was often called an aphrodisiac because it contains chemicals that increases the serotonin levels in the body, giving that elated or happy feeling; Jaehyun would like to believe that he, just like chocolates, make people happy.

 

Jaehyun’s love for chocolate is antithetical to Taeyong’s love for chiffon cakes; where Taeyong loved the airy and light sponge, Jaehyun dwells on the rich and decadent chocolate sponge. And although they bicker about it once in a while, they were good friends.

 

 

_Chocolate cakes uses cocoa powder to impart flavor and color to the sponge. The high fat content of the sponge makes it indulgent and filling as it blends with the rich chocolate flavor. Unlike the chiffon cakes that rely on egg whites as it’s primary leavening, chocolate cakes uses chemical leavening in the form of Baking Soda and or baking powder. The leavening agent helps lift the batter as it bakes, preventing it from collapsing or caving in._

Jaehyun always greet the patrons with a dimpled smile and that had charmed quite a few customers, even getting his regulars in the shop. But there is that one person that had made him curious in a long while.

 

 

His name was Dongyoung and he pays with his credit card as he orders donuts and coffee. He would always come on Wednesday and Saturdays, order the same thing around 7pm and then promptly leave after he receives his treats. Usually, customers would stop to talk to him or any of the staffs, because they pride themselves with excellent customer service yet Dongyoung was like he couldn’t be bothered to be there.

 

 

“Regular?” Jaehyun greeted Dongyoung on a Saturday night and the said man just nodded and handed his card for Jaehyun to charge. Jaehyun scanned his order and returned the card with a smile and Dongyoung all but left the counter to stand by the pick up area without another word. After he got his order, he thanked Jaehyun then went on his way, leaving a sighing Jaehyun behind.

 

 

 

_Chocolate cakes uses cocoa powder which is a by-product of making cocoa butter and chocolate making. Due to the process of fermenting the cocoa beans, natural cocoa powder are naturally acidic and it gives more complex flavor. The Dutch process cocoa has a higher pH and darker color but the process also loses some of the flavor thus, it makes it less of a chocolatier compared to the natural cocoa._

“You slipped something in my order last time” Dongyoung said as he greeted Jaehyun.

 

 

“Oh you noticed.” Jaehyun chuckled, glad that his little effort made the usually silent and stoic customer talk beyond his order and thank you’s. “How was it?” Jaehyun asked and Doyoung used for a while before looking dead straight at Jaehyun.

 

 

“Pretty ordinary, I had better.” Dongyoung replied and that made Jaehyun took offense as a baker.

 

 

“Excuse me?” Jaehyun asked and Dongyoung rolled his eyes.

 

 

“It’s not my first time eating chocolate cakes. I despise them because they all taste the same.” Dongyoung replied and Jaehyun took that as a challenge.

 

 

“I’ll make you change your mind about chocolate cake!” Jaehyun posed the challenge and that made Dongyoung raise a brow.

 

 

“Oh, and if I don’t?” Dongyoung asked back with a smirk,

 

 

“your orders are on me until I make you.” Jaehyun said and Dongyoung laughed and extended a hand.

 

 

“You get a deal.” Dongyoung said and Jaehyun smiled and shook it.

 

 

“My name is Jaehyun by the way.” Jaehyun said as he punched Dongyoung’s order.

 

 

“Call me Doyoung.” Dongyoung said and winked at him as he handed his card but Jaehyun shook his head.

 

 

“This one’s on me.” Jaehyun said and gave his order shortly.

 

 

_Devil’s food cake is the antithesis of Angel Food cake where the latter mainly relies on eggwhites with no trace of oil while the former is  contains high amount of fat from butter and eggs. The type of cocoa determines the depth of flavor and the texture of the resulting cake._

 

 

It has been the third straight week that Jaehyun had given Doyoung the free stuff and both Ten and Taeyong were worried about his savings, those things aren’t cheap per se.

 

“I don’t know what I am doing wrong.” Jaehyun groaned as he taste another batch of chocolate cake and failing to meet Doyoung’s standards.

 

 

“Maybe he’s free-loading.” Yuta, who know works at the shop part time to spend time with Taeyong, commented as he took a bite of the latest creation. “These are delicious.” Yuta shrugged his shoulders then patted Jaehyun before going back to the register.

 

 

“Maybe he’s right?” Taeyong said as he garnished the last of the petit fours they had to deliver the next day for an event.

 

 

“I just don’t know what is lacking.” Jaehyun sighed and cleaned his workstation with shoulders slumped and spirit down.

 

 

“Am I even getting close?” Jaehyun asked as he handed the order to Doyoung.

 

 

“Not even.” Doyoung answered and Jaehyun sighed before smiling and wishing him  a good night.

 

 

Jaehyun was beyond frustrated that he did not notice that the mug was not even his as he poured hot coffee to it.  He took a sip and was shocked to taste the rich cocoa instead of the dark coffee that he poured. It was a eureka moment for him that he had to grab his apron and his trusty mixer and whipped up a batch of his genius moment.

 

 

_Devil’s food cake starts with the dry ingredients mixed with the butter instead of the usual butter being creamed with sugar. The fat cuts into the flour and shortens the gluten making  the resulting cake soft tender. Instead of milk, hot strong coffee is added to the batter to punctuate and highlight the chocolate flavor. Coffee is a good flavor booster to chocolate cake, elevating the flavor profile._

Jaehyun handed the order to Doyoung but to his surprise, Doyoung handed him his card. Jaehyun blinked at him but the blooming smile on Doyoung made his heart do a little jump inside his chest.

“It was delicious.” Doyoung said and Jaehyun could only smile back widely as he charged the usual coffee and donuts to Doyoung’s card. “Is it available?” Doyoung asked and Jaehyun grinned at him.

_“_ Go on a date with me and it’s on the house.” Jaehyun said and that made Doyoung chuckle.

“Sure.” Doyoung said and slipped a business card on the counter. “See you tomorrow Jaehyun.” Doyoung winked and Jaehyun could only wave as he held the card close to his heart.

 

 

Jaehyun was nervous as he texted the number on the card but as Doyoung responded quite quickly, his heart just did a few more summersault. Kun, a Chinese baker who shared the same shift with him that day asked if he was okay and all Jaehyun could do was sob as he showed him the text Doyoung sent him. Kun patted his back and cheered him on, even helping him prepare the special cake Jaehyun will serve to Doyoung on their date. Jaehyun’s ears turned red at the thought of Doyoung and date, gosh he must be dreaming.

 

 

But as Doyoung entered the shop in his casual clothes and made a bee-line towards Jaehyun, the younger almost had a heart attack that this was not a dream.

 

 

“Hi!” Doyoung greeted and Jaehyun almost choked on his own saliva before he could greet back.

 

 

“Do you want coffee with the cake?” Jaehyun asked and Doyoung nodded once. “Great, have a seat and I’ll prepare it.” Jaehyun said and Doyoung sat down to enjoy his coffee and cake for the first time.

 

 

Jaehyun did not take so long and was soon walking back with two cups of steaming coffee and a slice of Devil’s food cake layered  with dark chocolate ganache and pistachio cream. Doyoung’s eyes lit up as Jaehyun served it and he giddily took the fork to taste the art presented on a platter.

 

 

“This is really good.” Doyoung was excited and Jaehyun could only beam him a smile.

 

“Some say eating chocolates is like having sex.”  Jaehyun blurted out and his ears turned red as he realized the implication of his remark. “Please don’t hate me! I’m sorry! I am not a pervert I swear!” Jaehyun quickly apologied but Doyoung just laughed at him.

 

 

“We’ll have to stick to chocolates for now. I am sure we’ll get there.” Doyoung winked at him and Jaehyun blinked at him before blushing, his ears are now red as chili peppers, and grinning at him.

 

 

“You really considered that Doyoung?” Jaehyun asked and the older nodded.

 

 

“Of course. It’s not just the chocolate though, you’re really charming.” Doyougn confessed and that compliment sent Jaehyun’s heart soaring.

 

 

“I’ glad that you liked my cake.” Jaehyun said.

 

 

“I bet you’ll taste as sweet.” Doyoung replied and Jaehyun grinned at him.

 

 

“Wanna bet on it?” Jaehyun asked and Doyoung nodded then pulled Jaehyun close to him to kiss him senseless.

 

 

“I lost, you’re sweeter.” Doyoung said nonchalantly. “I get to treat you to dinner then?” Doyoung asked and Jaehyun nodded like a puppy. “Good, now go back to work.” Doyoung pushed the younger off of his chair and Jaehyun laughed as he leaned in to kiss Doyoung before he went back to work.

 

 


	3. Now Serving: Banana Walnut Cake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/: My cousin bugs me every year to make this for new year so every time I do bake this.. I always tell my mom to buy John’s bananas XD
> 
>  

 

JohnTen

 

Ten is an eccentric character in Neo Cakes and Treats with how he detested fruits in general. Everytime fruits are involved, he would flee the kitchen. Kun would laugh at him while Taeyong would roll his eyes but the Thai’s fear of fruits stuck so they had to just deal with the diva when it comes to fruits.

 

 

_Fruit and vegetable cakes are an acquired taste but it is quite an ingenious way to feed tricky people their daily dose of fruits and vegetables. While most fruits are used as filling for cakes, it can still be incorporated into the batter. A word of caution though, since fruits are rich in moisture, it can make your batter rather doughy, collapse or unevenly cooked._

 

 

“Hey handsome, what can I get you?” Ten greeted the new comer and the guy, a tall one with those pouty lips looked at him and smiled.

 

 

“Oh hey, coffee a strong one please and something to go with that.” The customer said and Ten nodded.

 

 

“can I get a name for that order?” Ten asked and the guy smiled and nodded.

 

“Johnny.” He supplied and Ten nodded, he liked the sound of Johnny’s name.

 

“We have Danishes and loaves and some cakes, do you have an inkling of what you’ll want to have?” Ten asked and Johnny mused.

 

 

“Do you perhaps have a Banana Bread?” Johnny asked and the mention of bananas made Ten cringe. “Is it that bad of a choice?” Johnny asked and Ten shook his head.

 

 

“No, it’s okay but I just don’t like fruits in general.” Ten shrugged and that made Johnny gawked at him.

 

 

“How could you? They are good for you!” Johnny remarked.

 

 

“We tried to tell him that. Hi Johnny hyung!” Jaehyun greeted as he passed by the counter.

 

 

“Oh Hi Jaehyun! Loved the cake you sent over. Doyoung hogged like half of it.” Johnny chuckled and Jaehyun laughed along.

 

 

“Good to know he’s still enjoying the food I make.” Jaehyun commented.

 

 

“So, I guess I’ll just have a ham sandwich.” Johnny turned to Ten who nodded and rang up his order.

 

 

“It’s Ten.” Ten spoke and Johnny blinked at him. “You’re looking at my name tag, it’s Ten.” He clarified and Johnny smiled and nodded. “Have a seat, will serve it to you.” Ten said and Johnny thanked him.

 

 

_Banana bread is technically a cake baked in a loaf pan. The secret to this type of cake is the bananas used are very ripe, providing acidity to react with the baking soda or baking powder. Many techniques are utilized to make a banana cake, from creaming the butter and sugar like a normal sponge cake to using melted butter or even oil for an all-in type of batter. Bananas are mashed but not pureed. This is important to have the texture and taste on the final product. And since no milk is added to the mix, the cake is lighter and the banana flavor profile is  highlighted_

 

“You detest fruits Ten.” Taeyong pointed out as he watched the baker tried to overcome his fear of fruits and peel a banana.

 

 

“Just think of it as a man’s banana.” Yuta supplied and he earned a shove from Taeyong.

 

 

“I’m scarred!” Donghyuck, their part time worker fled the room to run to Jaehyun or Kun while Ten glared at his friend.

 

 

“You’re not helping!” Ten shouted.

 

 

“Why are you even trying to make a banana bread?” Taeyong asked and Ten bit his lip.

 

 

“Maybe I like Jaehyun’s boyfriend’s friend and he likes banana bread?” Ten answered unsurely.

 

 

“Johnny?” Taeyong and Yuta asked and the same time and Ten nodded.

 

 

“Damn, you got your work cut out for you.” Yuta snickered.

 

 

“Why? You know him?” Ten asked and Yuta nodded.

 

 

“He’s a friend of ours and he is pretty much oblivious to any time of flirting and he’s set on dating Yoona noona.” Yuta answered and Ten almost teared up hearing that.

 

 

“Yuta!” Taeyong reprimanded his boyfriend and went to hug Ten.

 

 

“Oh, sorry Ten. It’s just he’s really not that welcoming to idea of dating.” Yuta said and Ten nodded.

 

 

“Great, I liked a stupid straight guy.” Ten exasperated.

 

 

“He’s bi.” Taeyong corrected and Ten nodded, at least he’s not straight.

 

 

_Banana bread is versatile in terms of addition of spices and nuts. The  most common spice added is cinnamon and it gives a warm note to the cake. Nuts like pecans and walnuts work well with the bread, giving it crunch, a contrast in texture to the soft cake. The nuts compliment the sweet and delicate flavor of bananas which makes for a delightful experience. In place of nuts, chocolate chips can be added as well contributing to a more modern appeal._

 

 

“Hey Ten!” Johnny greeted and Ten smiled at him just as bright.

 

 

“Hey Johnny.” He greeted back. “What can I get you?” He asked and Johnny looked at the display for the treats when his eyes lit up.

 

 

“Oh is this a banana bread?” Johnny asked and Ten nodded.

 

 

“Banana and Walnut Cake, with light whipped cream.” Ten explained and Johnny was sold.

 

 

“I’ll have that and a cappuccino.’ Johnny said and gave Ten his card.

 

 

“Have a seat, I’ll prepare them.” Ten said as he handed the card back to Johnny.

 

Ten prepared his order and quickly served it to Johnny who gave him a kind smile. He was about to leave when Johnny stopped him, grabbing his wrist and looking at his eyes.  “Do you have time?” He asked and Ten looked at the counter where Jaehyun gave him a thumbs up so he nodded. Ten took a sit across Johnny who smiled wide at him. He smiled too and asked him his concern.

 

 

“Do you make custom cakes? Like sculpted cakes?” Johnny asked and Ten was confused for a moment.

 

 

“Oh for like birthdays?” Ten asked and Johnny nodded as he took a bite of the cake.

 

  
“This is really good.” Johnny remarked and Ten smiled, at least his creation was edible. “So like it’s my birthday soon and I want to have a sculpted cake.” Johnny said and Ten nodded.

 

 

“Sure we can do one. Who is it for?” Ten asked and Johnny grinned at him.

 

“Mine.” Johnny revealed and Ten was surprised. “It’s on the 9th.” He added and Ten gasped.

 

“You’re a February born too!” Ten was excited, he’s a February born as well. “Mine’s 27th.” He said and Johnny smiled knowing that.

 

 

“Great! And well my idea is to have a giant Banana cake that is shaped as a banana.” Johnny said and Ten blinked at him like a goldfish.

 

 

“You want a what?” Ten asked and Johnny snickered.

 

 

“Where does Bananas grow?” Johnny asked and Ten was confused and a little weirded out.

 

 

“Tropical countries. They need warm humid air to grow.” Ten answered and Johnny laughed.

 

 

“The amazon silly.” Johnny answered but it confused Ten.

 

 

“I don’t get it.” Ten confessed and Johnny stopped laughing and coughed a bit.

 

 

“I liked bananas and amazon is a play on my name, John.” Johnny explained and Ten grimaced as he thought for a while.

 

 

“Oh, oh, John’s bananas!” Ten said and Johnny raised his hand for a high five.

 

 

“Yeah, so can you do it?” Johnny asked and Ten nodded.

 

 

“We can do it, you want a real banana looking cake? That’s it?” Ten asked and Johnny nodded like a puppy, a very cute but large puppy. “Sure, let me get an order form so we can settle it.”

 

 

_Sculpted cakes need firm sponges for their base and banana cakes freeze-thaw well so it is perfect for the job. Layer the cakes with regular buttercream; you can add banana slices and walnuts as filling to give it depth in flavor and texture. Chilling the cake is important in carving and  to have smooth stable base for covering in fondant._

 Ten powered through and completed the banana cake, even painting the fondant to look as realistic as possible that his co-workers were pretty amazed by his skill and dedication. For a person who hates fruits like his life depended on it, he tolerated the bananas, mashing them up by hand and carving the cake to accuracy.  

 

“It’s done, go and deliver this thing!” Ten screamed as he threw the piping bag on his work bench.

 

 

“Oh, you’re going to deliver that.” Kun pointed out and it made him raise a brow,

 

 

“Jaehyun, Taeyong hyung and Yuta hyung are coming to the birthday party right? Why couldn’t they deliver this?” Ten asked and Kun handed him the order slip.

 

 

“It said, please have Ten deliver the cake, pretty please.” Kun highlighted and Ten was confused.

 

 

“Why me?” Ten asked and Kun shrugged his shoulders.

  


“How would I know? I am not Johnny.” Kun shrugged and went to check on the dough he was proofing.

 

 

Ten sighed as he drove towards the restaurant where Johnny was holding his party. The cake wasn’t as heavy for him to lift alone but as really grateful that the restaurant had prepared a trolley for him to use. He loaded the cake on it and pushed it towards the dining hall were Johnny was entertaining his guests. Johnny saw Ten, bundled up in his NCT jacket as he pushed the trolley and he immediately ran towards him to hug him.

 

 

“Glad you can make it.” Johnny said and Ten laughed.

 

 

“Of course you can’t miss your cake! Happy Birthday!” Ten greeted and Johnny thanked him before admiring the beautiful piece served to him.

 

 

“This is so realistic, did you make it?” Johnny asked and Ten nodded. “You’re super awesome!” Johnny remarked and asked his friends to gather around to admire the cake and to sing him a birthday song.

 

 

Ten wanted to leave to let Johnny have his moment but Johnny had pulled him close to him, hand resting on the small of his back and the younger was trapped as his heart pounded erratically inside his rib cage. After Johnny had blown the candle, he was given a knife and he cut opened the cake, serving himself a slice. Johnny moaned at how delicious it was and then offered some to Ten who reluctantly ate the offered cake, smiling as he swallowed it.

 

 

“You’re really amazing Ten.” Johnny remarked and that made Ten blush.

 

 

“Thank you. Uhm I should go back, Kun needs help closing the shop.” Ten said but Johnny won’t let him go.

 

“Can’t you stay a bit more?” Johnny asked with hopeful eyes ad Ten was conflicted.

 

 

“Sorry, I really can’t. Enjoy the night Johnny.” Ten waved but Johnny pulled him back and kissed him on the lips. Ten kissed back almost instantly until he realized what was happening, so he pushed himself away and looked at Johnny. “But you don’t want to date anyone but Yoona-ssi!” Ten exclaimed. “Yuta hyung told me!” He added and that made Johnny chuckle.

 

 

“I may have asked them to say that, sort of rile you up.” Johnny confessed and that made Ten blush so he looked down on his feet. Johnny placed a finger on his chin and lifted his face to look at him and Ten’s breath was taken by how handsome Johnny truly was. As Johnny leaned in to kiss him once more, Ten placed his hands on Johnny’s cheeks and pulled him in, crashing their lips in a passionate kiss.

 

 

“Get a room geez.” Yuta howled and everyone laughed as the two broke off flustered.

 

 

“enjoy the dinner Ten, Kun already locked up and is on his way here.” Taeyong informed him and then took the knife to get himself a piece of the cake. “Tasty.” He said with a wink and left with Yuta dangling from his arm and the older of the two feeding the younger with the cake.

 

 

“Yeah, I like you. Forgot to say that.” Johnny said and Ten punched Johnny lightly.

 

 

“You made me bake banana cake for you. I hate fruits yet I did that for you because I like you too!” Ten said and Johnny was sure, he’ll keep Ten for the rest of his life.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Please forgive me for all the puns in this chapter. Now let’s scurry like minions in search of bananas!

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: Fun fact, my first custard cake was baked during a college class. Our group really failed making this one because in the middle of baking it, the oven’s gas supply was cut and we ended up realizing it only close to the end of the baking time and the class hours was running out so when we unmolded it, it was soup. My professor was disappointed but she had faith in our group so she brought us ingredients and the next lab session, she made us re-do the recipe and the smile on her face after we nailed it was so priceless that it became a fond memory for me.
> 
>  
> 
> Another fun fact: I actually baked a 10-inch custard cake for my aunt’s birthday and that took like 2 hours to cake and another 2 hours to cool down enough to unmold. We ended up cooling it in an ice bath to be able to serve it. My time management is really a mess lols.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you won’t get diabetes with this mini series!


End file.
